The Puppet mistress
by Winter-ShinyDragon
Summary: On Halloween night Ian and Anthony are going to investigate a strange phenomenon in the woods. But their investigation leads them to another world. A world led by something evil.
1. Preparations

Author note: This is my first smosh fanfic. Enjoy this story :)

Chapter 1: Preparations

* * *

><p>The full moon was high in the sky and shone over Sacramento. It was Halloween night and most houses were decorated with pumpkins. Some people had their homes decorated with orange lights and had fake tombstones in their front gardens.<p>

A lot of kids dressed up and walked across the streets. They were dressed as mummies, vampires or their favorite super hero or Disney princess.

A small group of children knocked on a door of a house that wasn't decorated. They doubted if anyone was home. But when the door opened, they all screamed: "Trick or treat!" And they held their paper bags.

The man took a red plastic bowl that was filled with chocolate bars. "Take whole bowl."

"Really?" asked a small boy in a vampire custom.

"Are you sure?" asked another boy, he had a white sheet over him and had two holes cut out for his eyes. "We can take it?"

"Sure." The man said and gives the bowl to the boy.

"Thank you very much sir!" said the girl that was wearing a Snow White dress.

"This is the best Halloween, ever!" said another girl, she was wearing a Tinker bell dress. "Come on, let's go! Maybe there are even more generous adults!"

The children ran away. "Thanks again, sir!'

"Yeah, right." and Ian Hecox closed the door.

On a small table in the hallway he saw the newspaper form today. On the front page was an article about 6 teenagers who went missing last year on Halloween night. According to the article they had not returned from a party. The police were still looking for them, but there was little hope.

Their photographs were underneath, hoping someone had seen them. But Ian had the feeling that they never returned. Not alive at least. But the article made him nervous.

He was walking towards the living room were his friend Anthony Padilla was sitting on the couch. He was putting new batteries in his camera.

"I miss that time we still walk the streets for candy." Ian said. "Why can't we do that?"

"Because we are too old for that." said Anthony and looked at his camera. "What will people think?"

Ian shrugged.

"And by the way, we'll go do something else." Anthony said with a smile. He did his camera on. "Hello everyone and welcome by Smosh on Halloween special. Tonight, Ian and I are going to investigate something in the forest….'

He pointed the camera towards Ian. "We received a request from someone on twitter, to investigate a strange phenomenon. He said that something will happen in the forest with full moon on midnight. It only appears on Halloween."

"He did not tell us what is going to happen, we had to figure out that for ourselves." Anthony said and pointed the camera back to him. "I'm pretty curious about this and we will film the whole scene. Did you have the extra camera?'

'I have.'

"Good, I guess we have everything then and we are ready to go!" Anthony said and turned off his camera. He stood up. "You didn't sound very exciting about this trip, is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing." Ian said with a faint smile. "Do you have the flashlights?"

He didn't want to tell Anthony that he was nervous because of that article in the newspaper. It's probably nothing to worry about. On the other hand, he was also curious about that phenomenon.

"Ehm…yeah, I put them in your car."

"Then let's go then!" Ian said with a smile. "Before the sun begins to rise."

"Yeah, you're right." said Anthony with a laugh. After the men put on their thick vests, they walked over to Ian's car.


	2. The dark woods

Chapter 2: The dark woods

* * *

><p>"So, we are on our way." Anthony said in the camera. "I don't know if you guys can see me, it's very dark."<p>

Anthony saw a few children in Halloween customs walking on the street.

He pointed the camera to Ian who was driving. "Can you remember you're candy hunt during Halloween? And what was your costume?"

"I only remember that I was wearing a knight's costume, with an over sized helmet." Ian said.

Anthony laughed. "Really? Why were you wearing an over sized helmet?"

"I don't know.' Ian said with a laugh. "I was focused on the candy, although I saw little."

"What about your sister?"

"She was wearing a pink princess dress, I think."

"So you two were a perfect pair." Anthony said and pointed the camera back to him. "A knight and his princess. How lovely."

"Do you remember when you bag was full of candy, and that you're not allowed to eat it all at the same evening?" Ian asked.

"Oh, yeah." Anthony said. "I remember that I had a lot of chocolate bars with me and that I had eaten them all in one night. I was so sick."

"I had then eaten too much of that sour candy. I had vomiting four times that night." Ian said. "Plus, I got a ticket to the dentist."

"Was it so bad then?" Anthony asked and pointed the camera back to Ian.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ian said. "My mom was not very happy that day."

"As you can see kids, candy is bad for you. Oh, look we are almost there." Anthony said with a smile and he pointed the camera on the road. They arrived at the edge of the forest and Ian stopped his car.

"You sure we're good?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Anthony said and stepped out of the car. "Don't forget the flashlights."

Ian took the flashlights and stepped out of the car. It was dark and the wind swept gently through the trees. But it was quiet, dead quiet. You did not hear crickets or other cars. They knew they were all alone.

Ian grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. "So, we are here, nearby the scary woods."

Anthony turned the camera to Ian. "I put the camera on night vision, for the scary effect."

"Is that really necessary?" Ian asked. But Anthony ignored his question and walked over to the woods. Ian silently followed them.

The two men walked further into the woods. The crackle of their shoes was the only sound they heard. Ian was nervous about the silence, he wished Anthony was more to talking to the camera.

He had a feeling that they were walking for hours. Ian was looking around with his flash light. It was hard to tell if Anthony was nervous. He had never showed it, or maybe he tried to hide it.

"How far is it?" Ian asked. "Anthony?"

He looked up and his friend was gone. Ian stopped walking. He felt his heart beating in his chest and his fear began to rise. "Anthony?"

He doesn't like to alone in the woods, especially at night. Images of Slender man came to him. He fervently wished that he had never played that stupid game or any other horror game. A cold wind passed him and Ian began to tremble.

"Where are you?" He began to walk slowly. "Anthony!"

Ian walked past a large oak tree. Suddenly he heard a crackling noise and turned around.

"Anthony?"

Again a crackling sound and Ian turned again. Suddenly there was a black shadow with his arms wide open. Ian screamed and recoiled backwards. He tripped over an outstretched tree root and fell backwards. Ian tried to get up until he heard a familiar laugh.

He pointed his flashlight at the shadow and saw his friend laughed at him. "What the hell, man!" Ian shouted angrily at him. "That was not funny!"

"Sorry Ian, I could not resist it." Anthony said and was laughing harder. "You should have seen your face."

"I thought you were….." Ian said and saw the camera in Anthony's hand. "I hope for you that you cut that out."

"Maybe….I will think about it..."

"Damn you."

Anthony helped Ian upright. "Come on, don't be such a pussy." he said. "It's not my fault you are scared of the woods, because of Slender man. You know he is not real."

"Just shut up about that." Ian said and his friend began to laugh again. "How far is it?"

"According to that request it is somewhere on an open place in the woods." Anthony said and the two men started walking again. "He said there are seven trees standing in a perfect circle."

"That's strange." Ian said.

"That open place is not very far." Anthony said and heard a strange noise. "What?"

He looked at his camera, the camera started to flicker. "My camera does weird."

'Anthony, stop with those jokes." Ian said annoyed. "It's not funny."

"No, I'm serious." Anthony said and stopped walking. "I've just put new batteries in it."

"Hey…Look."

Anthony looked up and they saw the open place. Because of the moonlight they saw the seven trees in the distance. Anthony walked over to Ian. "Well, there it is."

Ian took a deep breath. "Let's go."


	3. At full moon

Chapter 3: At full moon

* * *

><p>The two men walked across the lawn towards the circle of trees. Anthony gave a few slaps on the camera. "Nice, my camera is working again."<p>

He said and he pointed the camera at Ian.

"Well, we are almost there. How are you feeling Ian?"

"I'm nervous." Ian said. "I'm mean, look at those trees. Why are they in a perfect circle?"

Anthony pointed the camera at the trees. "It is strange."

They came closer and Anthony's camera began to flicker again. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" He said and stopped walking.

Ian went on and stopped in the center of the circle, he felt an icy wind. It did not feel good to be here, what if something goes wrong? Ian shook his head, he tried not to think about it. He was hoping that nothing will happen, so they could go back to the car.

Ian looked up, the branches of the trees look like claws of monsters. But he also saw that the moon almost shone over the circle.

"Come on, work." He heard Anthony. "Dammit, stupid thing."

"Anthony, you must see this." Ian said.

"One moment." Anthony said and slaps his camera. It worked again. "Alright, we are now in the center of this….weird circle. It is very strange that these trees are in a perfect circle, as if they are put down by people."

He pointed the camera at the trees and turned so he got all the trees. "I wonder what will happen now. Hopefully it's not boring, what do you think? "

Anthony turned his camera on Ian, who still looked up. "Dude, what are you looking at?"

He stood next to him. "Ian?"

But Ian continues to look up, so Anthony lowered his camera and followed Ian's gaze. The full moon slowly slipped over the trees, the men were hypnotized by the light.

After a few minutes the moon was right above the circle. Suddenly, the two men saw that the trees were illuminated. But when the moon went out of the circle, the light disappeared.

"What was that?" Ian asked and looked at Anthony.

"I have no idea." He said and pointed his flashlight at the trees. "Look!" Ian followed his gaze and was shocked.

There stood strange symbols on the trees. On one tree there was a symbol of a green clover and next was a symbol of a heart. Ian turned and pointed his flashlight at the other trees. There was a symbol of a firecracker, a turkey, an Easter egg and a Christmas tree.

Anthony also turned and pointed his flashlight to the trees. Ian tried to run away, but his friend grabbed him by his arm.

"What hell is this?" Anthony said. He let Ian go and grabbed his camera to film everything.

"This is really weird, man." Ian said. "I don't think we should…"

Anthony walked towards the tree with the Christmas symbol. He noticed something strange. "Ian, come look at this. It has a doorknob."

"A what?' said Ian and walked over to him.

"That thing has a doorknob." Anthony said. "Hold this." He gave Ian his camera and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Those things are doors." Ian said and gave Anthony the camera back.

"Yeah, but for what?" He said and looked further around. Ian followed him. They tried the other doors, but they were all closed.

"They are all closed." Anthony said. "Is this the strange phenomenon? Closed doors?"

"What about that one?" Ian asked and shone his flashlight to another tree. It had the symbol of a jack-o'-lantern. "We have missed that one."

Ian walked to the tree and touches the doorknob. He got a shiver through his body and he opened the door. "This one is open."

Anthony walked to him. "What do you see?"

Ian looked, but he only saw darkness. "I don't see anything, it is completely dark."

Anthony wanted to step inside, but Ian stopped him. "Is this a good idea?" He asked.

"Come on man, what can go wrong?" Anthony said.

"Eh ... Everything?"

"Geez, where's your sense of adventure?" Anthony said and stepped inside. But suddenly he felt nothing. There was no solid ground. Anthony fell down and screamed.

"Anthony!" Ian cried and went after him and the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I'm sorry that the chapters are short, I will try to make the next chapter longer :)


	4. Follow the road

Chapter 4: Follow the road.

* * *

><p>Anthony woke up slowly. He felt the cold earth against his face. He slowly sat up, it was dark and he saw the full moon shone over the bare trees. Where was he? Was he still in Sacramento?<p>

It was freezing and Anthony took his coat up further. Anthony stood up and felt a stabbing pain in his ankle. He must have sprained it, when he fell to the ground.

When he wanted to look at his ankle, he saw his camera lying.

Anthony picked it up and saw that the lens was broken. He turned it around and saw that the back was all dented and the batteries were out.

Anthony swore under his breath. Not only the batteries were new, but the camera was also brand new. He got it from Kalel, because his old camera had got into the washing machine.

They have laughed about it, because the camera smelled of lavender, the fabric softener that Kalel often used. But she will not be happy about this, because he had promised her that he would be more careful with his stuff.

Anthony saw his flashlight down, he picked it up. "Please work." He whispered.

He turned his flashlight on and luckily it works. Anthony turned his flashlight forward and turned around.

"Ian?" He asked. "Ian, where are you?"

But Ian was nowhere to be seen. He was alone in a forest, but he could swear he heard Ian when he was falling down. He was right behind him.

"Ian!" Anthony cried.

He felt the panic rising. What if he's hurt? He began to walk and decided to look for him.

Suddenly he saw orange orbs in the distance. Anthony put it on running and he was feeling his sore ankle.

But he kept running until he came to a paved road. The road had large pebbles and Anthony saw that it was lit by streetlamps. He looked up and saw that the light came from pumpkins. There were faces carved into it, they look like Halloween decorations.

"What the hell?" Anthony said and turned off his flashlight. He saw that the road continued and decided to continue walking. Hopefully he finds Ian.

* * *

><p>Ian woke up. He felt the cold and wet ground against his back. He felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder and arm. But luckily it was not broken, because he could still move it.<p>

Ian came over to his feet and looked around. He looked for his flashlight. Thanks to the full moon he could see it on the ground. But the lamp was broken.

"Dammit." Ian muttered. He looked around and saw that Anthony was nowhere to be seen.

"Anthony!" Ian cried. "If this is another joke ..."

But he heard nothing. It was dead quiet. Suddenly Ian remembered something. He remembered the door with a pumpkin as figure and that Anthony went inside and fell down. And Ian jumped after him. He no longer believed that they were still in Sacramento. But where were they?

"Anthony!" Ian cried. Because of his voice, a group of crows flew away.

He was startled and looked for his camera, until he remembers something. His camera lies in his car, he had forgotten to take it with him. Ian sighed and started to walk. As he walked further he heard voices. They whisper to him.

_Follow us….Follow us…._

Ian felt his whole body begins to tremble and he saw his own breath. He tried to ignore the voices. But there were close, as if they were marching with him.

_Don't be afraid of us…..come with us…we are your friends…._

"Shut up." Ian said.

_Please don't be mean….we tried to help you…..You look so cute….come with us…._

Ian began to run, hoping that he could shake of the voices. But suddenly he tripped over an outstretched tree root. He ended up with his face to the ground.

Ian lifted his face. "Come on…not again."

_You can't run from us….._

Ian turned his body around and saw a grey lady in front of in. She was wearing a long white dress with long sleeves. It looks like a wedding dress. Her hair was short up to her neck. Her yellow looked at him en she gave him a beautiful smile.

Ian gasped for air, the woman was a ghost. "What the hell."

_Don't be afraid…..We are here for you…._

Her mouth was not moving and what does she means by we? Ian felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw another female spirit stand. He had long black hair and also had yellow eyes.

Ian's heart began to pound in his chest. Another spirit grabbed his sore shoulder. Ian looked the other spirit, it was a man. He had a big smile on his face.

_We are here for you….._

"No…leave me alone." Ian said with an anxious voice.

Ian tried to disengage from the two spirits who were holding his shoulders, but the sprites were to strong.

_Don't struggle…You are safe….come with us…._

Ian looked at the woman in front of him. Behind her there were more ghost, men, women and even children. They were surrounding him. The woman walked up to him and knelt before him. She grabbed Ian at his throat.

"Somebody…." Ian said. "Somebody…Please help me!"

The spirit squeezed his throat, it forced his mouth open. Ian tried to gasp for air.

The woman opened her mouth. And Ian saw that white smoke was coming out of his mouth. The smoke was going into the mouth of the woman.

Ian could not breathe and felt weak.

_Don't worry…..You will soon be in a better place…_

Ian started to see blurry and thought it was all over. Suddenly he heard a gunshot fire and the spirits disappeared.

Ian fell on his back and began to cough. He slowly stood up and shook with fear and he turned around. The spirit of the woman was standing before him. Ian was shocked and backed away.

The woman held out her arms and came towards him. There was another gunfire shot and the spirit was blown away. Ian stood there and dare not move, afraid he was shot down.

He heard rustling in the bushes and turned around. He saw a black shadow running through the bushes. Ian could not see who or what it was.

"Ian!"

Ian turned and he saw Anthony running towards him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Anthony saw the fear in Ian's eyes. "What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Ian said. "Something happened, I saw ghosts and….Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know." Anthony said. "We are not in Sacramento anymore."

"This would not have happened if you went through that door." Ian said.

"I did not know this was going to happen." Anthony said. "We must find a way back home."

"How are we going to do that?" Ian asked.

_Where are you?...come with us…..Please…._

The whisperers were back and Ian looked around.

"What's wrong Ian?"

_Come with us…..we are your friends…._

"Don't you hear them?" Ian asked. "There are everywhere."

Anthony looked around. "Ian, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?"

_We are coming for you…don't be afraid….._

"We have to go." Ian said. "Come on!"

The two men started to run. "There is a road." Anthony said. "Follow me!"

They kept running until she saw the light of the road. When they were on the road, Ian didn't hear the whispers anymore.

"Oh thank god, I can't hear them anymore." Ian said with relief. "How did you find me?"

"I heard the gunshots." Anthony said. "But you were talking about ghosts?"

Ian told his friend about the whispers, the ghosts and what they did to him. He was still worried that they were chasing him. Anthony was a little spooked by Ian's story. He could tell Ian that he was still afraid.

"But I don't understand….Why did I not hear them?" Anthony asked.

Ian shrugged. He was glad they were not here, maybe they were afraid of light. "What are going to do?"

Anthony looked around and saw a road sign. He walked over and saw on the right sign

_Halloween Town - __3 km_

Anthony looked to the left sign.

_- 10 km __ You better not go there, unless you have a death wish_

Anthony looked at Ian. "We are going right, if we stay the road hopefully we remain safe for those spirits."

Ian nodded.

"Come on." Anthony said. "Maybe someone in that Halloween town can help us."

And they walked towards Halloween Town. Anthony noticed that Ian was silent the whole way. He was not used to that and he tried to talk to him.

"My camera broke," Anthony said. "when I fell to the ground."

Ian looked up. "So you can't film this?"

"No." Anthony said. "What about your camera?"

"It lies in my car." Ian said. "I forgot to get it out, I'm sorry."

Anthony nodded. "It's okay, we must find a way to get out of here. It's my fault that we are here, so I will solve the problem."

Suddenly they hurt music and voices. "What's that?" Ian asked and they were running, until the road ended and they stood on a hill. Downstairs they saw a big town. It was lit up and heard loud music.

"Looks like there is a party down there." Ian said. "A big party."

"Yeah." Anthony said. "Shall we go down there?"

Ian nodded. "Let's go."

The two men went down towards the town. But a black shadow with a homemade pistol followed him as quietly that they did not hear him.


	5. Panic in Halloween Town

Chapter 5: Panic in Halloween Town

* * *

><p>On the side of the road, stood a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. He was a fixed to a pole with a sign towards the town. Anthony read: Halloween Town.<p>

"That's a weird road sign." Ian said.

"I think it's funny." Anthony said as they walked further. The music grew louder as they approached.

"Get out of the way!" someone cried. Anthony and Ian turned around.

A black carriage with a snow-white horse came riding down them. Anthony pushed Ian aside and was himself ducked just in time. The two men turned their heads.

They saw the belly of the horse and saw the viscera and bones. On the carriage sat a man with a long black robe. He looked at the boys. It was a skull with red eyes.

"Watch where you're going, you idiots!" the man cried as he ride into town.

Ian looked at Anthony. "Were that bowels of that horse?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Anthony said and they stood up.

"What is wrong with this world?" Ian asked. "It feels like we're in a horror game."

They saw two young women walked towards the town. One of them had a white Victorian dress and her blond hair came down until her waist. The other women wore a light blue Victorian dress and she had her black hair in a thick braid.

The two girls looked at the two men. Their faces were beautiful and their lips were blood red. But when they smiled their vampire teeth became visible and their orange eyes became to glow. Ian and Anthony looked startled. When the women were gone over, they started giggling.

"That was weird." Anthony said and they saw few more creatures walking towards the town.

They saw a two dark brown werewolves, one of them was wearing a flowery apron and glasses.

"Alright, darling." The werewolf said with a female voice. "Don't drink too much, you have to be a good example for your grandchildren."

The wolf next to her was also wearing glasses but was wearing nothing.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry." He said. "Why are my son and my daughter in law not here? Those are their children."

Behind him a small group of six little wolves were running towards the town. One of the little wolfs came over to Ian and Anthony. The little wolf had a small red ribbon on her head and was looking at the men with her big blue eyes.

"Grandma, those guys are weird…" said the little wolf with a girl's voice.

"Lupina, leave those guys alone." Her grandma said. "It's not polite, sweetheart."

The little wolf runs back. "I'm sorry grandma." And the family walked further.

"Look, that was weird." Ian said.

"Come on, let's go." Anthony said and they started walking. "Hopefully we find someone that can help us."

They walked into the town and they came into a long ally. The giant houses were black and the street lanterns were lit up by pumpkins. Around the poles there were orange ribbons tied. The brown brick pavement was covered in cobwebs and orange confetti.

The two men saw other different creatures. They saw giant rats with angel wings, old ladies with black robes. When they laugh, you can see their rotten teeth. One of the old ladies was holding a broomstick. They even saw a couple of zombies and mummies.

Someone threw cobwebs on Ian's head and they saw a giant black widow spider with giant red eyes and fangs. She was wearing a pearl necklace and red lipstick on her fangs. Anthony notices that she wearing high black stiletto heels on her legs.

"Welcome to the town." She said with a happy voice. "Happy Halloween!" And she walked further.

Ian saw there were everywhere and stifled a scream. He looked at Anthony. "I can't take this anymore. I just want to go back home."

"Dude…just relax." He said. "Don't freak out."

"Just relax?" Ian asked. "I'm not the only one who is shaking."

He was right, Anthony was shaking. Normally he was not afraid of spiders, but this one was even bigger than him. He would have nightmares for days. But Anthony must stay focused, if he would panic they never get out of this place. And if you are in a panic, it can cost your life.

"Look man, we must stay focused." Anthony said. "I know you are scared and to be honest, I'm scared too. But if we started panicking, we never get out of here. We need to keep our heads straight."

Ian nodded. "You are right."

Suddenly getting busier and the men were pushed forward by the large group of creatures until they arrived at a large round square. Dozens of garlands with illuminated skulls decorated the square.

On the sides were big tables with food and drink bowls. In the center of the square stood a fountain with green water.

There was a band of four werewolves who made music. They were standing on a stage. One played the drums, two others played guitar and one was singing. Everyone was dancing, drinking, eating and it seemed like everyone was having a good time.

But the crowd was getting busier and the two men struggled to stay together. Suddenly the music stopped and someone was rushed to the stage. It was a short, fat man and was wearing a black tall top hat and was wearing a black suit. The man had a shape of a cone. His face was very white and looked in terror.

"My best residents and guests of Halloween Town, I'm very sorry….so sorry." He said. "But I've gotten word from our lovely ... ... Ruler ..."

He swallowed a few times and went on. "She sent them here, I don't know why... As mayor of this town, I declare this Halloween... Canceled."

"There are here!" someone cried. "There are here!"

The crowd panicked and started to run to the nearest alley. Ian and Anthony were pushed away from each other.

"Ian!" Anthony cried. "Ian, stay close!"

But they have been further driven out from each other. "Anthony!" Ian cried and he tried to get closer to him, but the crowd blocked the road every time.

"Anthony! Where are you?"

Ian was driven in an alley. As he tried to get back to the square, a panicking creature pushed Ian hard against a stone wall. He came with back of his head hard against the wall. Ian felt the blood slide past his neck. The world around began to blur and Ian felt down to his knees. His body started to get numb.

Ian heard shouting in the distance and heard even gunshots. He heard also a soft voice nearby. But before Ian realized that someone was standing behind him, he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Anthony was further driven away from the square. He pushed the creatures away to get back.<p>

"Ian!" Anthony cried. The square began to run low, when Anthony stood near the stage, the last creatures ran away from the square. Anthony looked around, but he didn't saw Ian. Did someone take him? Or did he run somewhere else?

"Ian!" Anthony cried again. "Ian, answer me! Dammit!"

They were separated again and Anthony swore under his breath. Ian cannot survive this place without him. He saw the fear in Ian's eyes and without Anthony's mental support he maybe gets hurt. He had heard gunshots, hopefully Ian was not hit.

"_Alright, alright think Anthony!_" Anthony said furious in his head. "_Don't panic, he must be here somewhere. He couldn't be that far, I hope._"

He looked around the square, it was dead quiet. Anthony took a deep breath.

"Great, where do I start?" He said aloud. And he decides to walk into nearest alley. He saw a sign hanging on the stonewall of the building: _Bella Donna vampire alley. _Anthony kept walking and ignored the sign. There were large puddles of water and it smelled like rotten eggs. He fought the urge to vomit.

Anthony walked through the puddles, he didn't want to know what kind of water that was. He heard the sound of footsteps and they came to him. He turned around and saw that someone came up to him.

Anthony could not see who it was. "Ian? Is that you?" But the person said nothing and came closer to him.


	6. Trouble with vampires

Chapter 6: Trouble with vampires

* * *

><p>The person came closer at Anthony. "Ian?"<p>

"I'm not Ian or whoever that is." said the person with a woman's voice. She came walked over to Anthony and he smelled her strong apple perfume.

Anthony looked at her. It was the woman with the white Victorian dress and blond hair, he and Ian saw her at the entrance of the town. Her white face looked at him, it was smooth and was evenly. Her lips were blood red and she smiled.

"I know it's very dangerous here." She said. "But I'm safe with you."

The lady came much closer at Anthony. Her breast touches his chest. His heart was pounding. "Look….Look lady…I'm just…"

"My name is Scarlett." She said and her face came closer to Anthony's. He could feel her warm breath against his cheek. "What is yours?"

Anthony wants to walk away, but Scarlett pushed him against the wall. Before he realized what was happening, the woman stood before him. "Oh, you are naughty." Scarlett said and grabbed Anthony both by his wrists. "I'm only asking, what is your name?"

Anthony tried to break free from her grasp, but she was very strong. He gave her what she wanted and maybe she let him go. "Anthony." He said quickly. "My name is Anthony."

"What a sweet name." Scarlett said and her face came closer to Anthony's face. She gave him a kiss on his mouth. She forced Anthony opens his mouth, so that their tongues touched each other. Anthony tried to break away again, but he failed. Deep inside he was disgusted.

Scarlett stopped with the kiss and looked at Anthony with a smile. "You taste very good, Anthony." Scarlett said. "It's almost you are….different."

"Let me go." Anthony said angrily.

"Why?" Scarlett said. "I know you want me."

"You're wrong."

Scarlett stopped smiling and her face get closer towards Anthony's neck. "I can't wait to taste….your sweet vampire blood…If you let me…." She whispered and showed her vampire teeth. "Maybe then….you thinking different about me…"

Your vampire blood? She taught that he was a vampire. Anthony must escape before she realizes that he was a normal human. He saw in vampire movies, that they could taste normal en vampire blood.

"Wait...wait… if you just…." Anthony said.

"Scarlett!' someone cried.

Scarlett looked up and she was letting Anthony go. He felt down to the ground. "Oh no, my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Anthony asked. "Seriously?"

A tall man was running towards Scarlett, he was wearing a white suit with a black bow tie. His long blond hair was tied up in a low ponytail. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It is nothing Emil." Scarlett said. "Just go…"

"You know it is dangerous and…" He said and began to smell her. "Have you been drinking?"

Scarlett didn't looked at him. "Oh my lord…you are drunk. Dammit." Emil said and looked at Anthony. "What have you done with her?"

"I…I did nothing…she came…" Anthony said and tried to get up, but Emil grabbed him by his vest and lifted him up. "Look, man…I do not want any trouble …I'm just looking for my…"

"Too late, pale." Emil said and showed his vampire teeth and bite Anthony in his neck. The pain shot through his body. Anthony tried to scream, but no sound came from his throat.

Emil suddenly let go of him and Anthony fell to the ground. He put his hand on his neck and felt his warm blood. The vampire had bitten deep into his neck and he was afraid he would lose too much blood. Emil looked at him with horror. "What's wrong?" Scarlett asked and stand beside him.

"He is….You are a human!" Emil said and pointed at Anthony. "Because of you, they are here!"

"What are you talking…. about?" Anthony asked and stands up. "Who are they?"

The group heard footsteps and they looked. In the darkness there were standing two figures. They were silent and Anthony was nervous. What were they?

"He is here…you can take him." Emil said quickly and he tried to grab Anthony. But he pushed the vampire away and run. "Come back!"

Anthony ran out of the alley and looked around the square in panic. He heard the two vampires running behind him. He quickly hid behind two large barrels. Anthony looked very carefully aside and saw that the vampires were out of the alley.

The two vampires were running out of the alley. "Dammit, where is he?" Emil said angrily.

Suddenly they heard a strange sound and Anthony could not describe what it was. He looked at the two vampires. It seemed that they were tied with an invisible rope.

"Oh no, please don't!" Scarlett cried with tears. "We will find him!"

"Please, we beg you!" Emil cried. "Please!"

Anthony saw that someone walked out of the alley. He was startled, the creature looked like a normal human. His skin was white as snow and he wore jeans with a white robe up to his thighs. His dark hair was short and spikey.

The creature had his fingers toward the two vampires. It took his hands apart and the vampires were torn into pieces. Their blood and insides were spread over the ground. Anthony looked quickly away and tried not to vomit.

He heard the footsteps of that creature. Anthony knew it was close and did not dare to breathe. "_Please go away._" He said in his head. "_Please go away!_"

As if the creature had heard him, he walked back into the alley. Anthony was shaking with fear and breathes heavily. He dared not move. But he could not sit there forever, he must find Ian. He stood up with trembling legs and was trying not to look at the blood on the ground. Anthony quickly ran to another alley.

* * *

><p>Ian was slowly waking up. He saw still blurry and starts blinking his eyes. When he saw clearly, he rose slowly. Ian was lying in a wooden bed and had a blanket of white wool over him.<p>

He looked around, he was in a small square room. The walls, ceiling and the floor were made of wooden planks. From the ceiling hung a thick wire with a lamp, it blinked, but luckily there was light.

There was a broken mirror on the wall and he saw that the wooden door was partly rotting. There were no windows in the room.

Ian felt a painful sting on the back of his head. He felt his head and he felt that there sutures in it. How come that in there? Did someone help him?

Suddenly there appeared something from the floor. Ian was shocked, but when he looked closer, he saw that it was a ghost of a dog. He had a red nose and his tail was swiping. The dog flew towards Ian and starting to lick his face.

"Hey, stop." Ian said with a smile. For the first time since he got here, he wasn't afraid. Ian saw that the dog had a red collar around his neck, with a silver name tag.

The dog stopped licking and Ian looked at his name tag. "Zero…Your name is Zero?"

Zero started to bark and his red nose started to light up. It reminds Ian of Rudolph the red nose reindeer. Zero flew around him, it seemed he was happy to see Ian awake.

He flew through the wall and came back with a ball in his mouth. Zero flew back at Ian and gave him the ball. Ian smiled at throw the ball. Zero catches it and brought the ball back to him.

"Look at me." Ian said. "I'm playing with a ghost dog. Can it even crazier?"

The door opens with a cracking sound. Ian and Zero looked up. The ghost dog began to bark happily.

"Oh, thank lord, your awake." said the creature with a girl's voice in the doorway. "I was worried about your wound and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up….How are you feeling?"


End file.
